


Lieutenant Hisagi X OC (ON HOLD / SLOW UPDATES)

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Bleach
Genre: Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: Lieutenant Huisagi of squad nine X OC character Hayamae Shihoen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end.  
> Comment about spelling and grammar if you like but there's no point in commenting on spelling unless you can't tell what word it's supposed to be but there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.

Name : Hayame Shihoen

Race : Soul reaper

Rank : Third seat in squad ten

Zonpactou : Pink Loutus Lilly

Shikai : her first sword release is like Ichigos except instead of part of the blade being black its pink and has a white snowflake shaped hand guard.

Bankai : Also like ichigo's but instead she wears a knee length kimono that is decorated with the colours and symbols of the four elements.

Raikai : Stronger than her Bankai release but looks like rukia's shiki release in pink with a kimono decorated with a cherry blossm desighn

Final release : her attire in final release mode is the same as in her desighn for what she wars as her Rakai release but her zonpacto also manefeasts.

Although she has achived Bankai, Rakai and Final release she dosn't tell people about them as she does not want anyone to know as she has only just left the soul reaper academy after compleating five years of training in just one, she wants to be 'normal' for a while first.

Appearance :

\- Tanned skin like her sister Yoruichi

\- Long waist length lilac hair that she always keeps up.

\- Wears a blach ribon choker around her neck and black ribons are tied to her wrists

\- Wears a shinigami uniform that trails on the floor behind her slightly

\- Almost always carries a guitar with her when off duty

 

Personality:

_ Despite being a knowble like her sister she hates being addresed like royalty and also dosen't like to be addresed as 'Lady- Hayame' as Captain Soi-Fon incists that she does.

_ Nearly always hyper

_ Rather shy around new people at first until she gets to know them a bit

_ Loves to play the guitar

_ Likes singing (just not oprahs)

_ Can always make a person smile without trying.

 

although she never shows it she mises her sister


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hayame's pov

running late on the way to the barrocks due to waking up late when you hear an awesome guitar solo being played from your favoutite song. you unconsciously find yourself walking towords the source of where the music is being played instead of walking to the barrocks and singing along.

the player suddenly stops playing snapping you back to reality. You. Are. Late. on your first day too. You turn before the mysterious guitar player can ask you anything and flash step to the squad barracks. Just as you get there Lieutenant Matsmoto runs out knocking you over.

"sorry Hayame" Rangiki shouts as she runs past off to who knows where. As you walk into the office to face an angry Captain Hitsuguya.

"Umm excuse me i'm looking for squad ten's Captain" you nervously say as you twiddle with the ends of your long hair

"That would be me who are you and what's you purpouse here i'm current'y bussy?"

'well he's cold' you think to yourself'

" I'm Hayame Shihoen your new third seat sir and sorry I'm late "

" Ah yes well welcome to squad Ten your desk is over there and since your late I need to do lieutenant Matsmoto's paperwork as well since you came late and she's nowhere to be seen, usually I would be stuck doing it myself but I have a meeting today."

"Um ok sir"

after four hours of non-stop working its all done finally and since there's nothing else that needs doing i guess i get the reast of the day off and if they need me they can always send a hell butterfly.  
  


No one's POV

Since Hayame has the rest of the day off with nothing else to do she decides to go home and get one of her many guitars from the world of the living to practice in a small clearing in the forest that she knows off.   
When she gets to the Shihoen manor she goes up to her room grabs her favourite black and purple electric lead guitar which she was given by a friend she hasn't seen since he left to go to the academy to become a soul reaper over ten years ago.

After she grabs the guitar she straps it to her back and picks up one of her medium sized amps' and heads out to the clearing to practice.  
  


Hayame's POV

When you get to the clearing I set up my amp' and mic'. the microphone was in the guitar case along with my most favourite guitar. After setting up I start practicing my and Hisagi's favourite song. whilst thinking to myself 'I wonder whatever happened to him after I last saw him'.

When I finished the song I noticed that there are quite a few people standing around clapping. Feeling startled by the sudden crowd I decide to hastily unhook my guitar from the amp' strap it back onto my back by the guitar strap and head off into the forest for a bit to calm down.  
  


After about five minuets I decide to walk back to the clearing but because I wasn't really looking where I was going I end up terribly lost. Great. Just great. In an attempt to try and figure out where I am I flash step to the top of a tree. Trying to spot the clearing. Instead of spotting the clearing though I spot a giant Vastel Lordes hollow, so I flash step back sown tot he bottom of the tree and run over to where the overgrown pest of a hollow is.  
  


You get to the hollow just as it's about to eat a small child. To distract the hollow from consuming the horrified child I decide to stop suppressing my extremely strong spirit pressure as much. This distracts the hollow enough for it to drop the child.  
Thinking fast I flash step to catch the now passed out child. After placing the small child a safe distance away I un-sheaf my zonpactou and cast final release straight off the bat since this is obviously no normal hollow.  
  


"lets go Pink lotus Lilly"

"Hai, Hime"

"White Blizard

Fire Heurracane

Land Slade

Water Tsunami

Four elements Blizard strike!"  
  


After both me and my zonpactou and most trusted friend Pink Loutus Lilly cast elemental strike lending a perfect direct prefect blow on the menos but not quite finishing it off I swap from using final release to using my Bankai instead.

"Bankai White Loutus Lilly"

"Fire Loutus rain" after sriking the menos a fire rain comes down just over the menos purefying and elimenating it just leaving a rather large crater where the hollow once stood well this will be easy to explain. So actually not.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayame's P.O.V  
  


"Fire Loutus rain" after sriking the menos a fire rain comes down just over the menos purefying and elimenating it just leaving a rather large crater where the hollow once stood well this will be easy to explain. So actually not.

But who wold be able to help it?  
  


Just as I am about to go back to my guitar I hear a small murmur. Oh great havens how could I forget the little kid. I flash step over to where i carefully set the child down. She looks so peaceful. Luckily she's still asleep, but what should I do now I can't just leave her here she has quite a large amount of spirit energy. But then again she doesn't look as though she's from the outer districts of the rukongai she's dressed more like the child of an aristocrat.

Hmm I guess I should try to take her back to home to her family where ever that is. but of course with all things that involve the seratai.

Just as I'm about to head back to the seretai I remember that I need to re-supress my spirit energy so that it won't attract too much attention.  
  


After that I'm just about on my way to head back when I sence three leutendant level spirit energys. YAY!

So I decide to go to the clearing where I left my amp too see who these people are with the small child still in my arms. I get to the clearing and place the child so that they are leaning against a tree since she still hasn't regained consciousness yet.

Most people think that they can kid me but no. They are so terrible at masking their presence. One of the three I definately know. Shuhei Hisagi he seams so much stronger, but who are the others? well only one way to know. Right?

"I know you're there so you may as well step out now Hisa but I'm afraid I don't know the names of you two who ever you are"

"Hay, who the hell are you and how do you know that name?" Hisagi says as he steps out of the forest and into the grassy clearing.

"Aww now that hurt, to think you would forget your  **best** _ **friend**_ thats so mean Hisa-kun" I reply still with my back turned away from the three fellow soul reapers.

"STOP calling me that. only  _she_ can" At this pint i sence the other two spiritual preasures growing stronger as if in anticipation for a fight.

"Who are you" A fimiliar female voice says to me. Rangiku.

"And here I thought you would of known that Rangiku, especially conscidering that you nearly squished me to death this morning but hay i guess not but if you do let the arrogent  _ **idiot**_  rerember for  _ **himself**_ "

"ahh it's ok" rangiku chimed back then beguining to walk away obviously not wanting to anger me twice in one day. Then it was the third person that spoke next.

"what the hell. Rangiku who the hell is that and why are you just leting her talk to you like that?"

humm another familiar voice slightly different from howit used to be though but deffinately fimiliar. but who?

"youll see" rangiku replied as she continued to walk away once again.

"See, see what it's too dark to see anything"

That's it that voice. Its the idiot Renji Abarai but who would of thought that he would of become a soul reaper especially after his brother.  
  


"Renji would you just shut up already your giving me a head ace. Gees"

with that i turned around to face an annoyed pinapple headed Renji who is clearly annoyed and a still confused Hisa-kun oh well. Work to do like taking the kid back to her home. I walk back over to where i decided to set her down earlyer and pick her up.

"Renji please can you take my guitar, case, amp and mic to squad ten barracks for me if the shrimp captain asks just say that its his new third seats, I'm going to take this kid back to her parent's house, thx bye" with that I flash step to the first district to take the little girl back to her home.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

-The next day-

Hisagi's P.O.V

 

who the hell was she? does she know  _ **her?**_ I hope so. I may not show i but i really missed her.

I miss Ayame OK I miss Hayame. why didn't i just ask? why didn't i ask her for her last name or anything?

Ten years.

Ten years since I left her for the academy.

I was such an idiot but I will find her.

I will find her again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

-The next day-

Hisagi's P.O.V

 

who the hell was she? does she know  _ **her?**_ I hope so. I may not show i but i really missed her.

I miss Ayame OK I miss Hayame. why didn't i just ask? why didn't i ask her for her last name or anything?

Ten years.

Ten years since I left her for the academy.

I was such an idiot but I will find her.

I will find her again.  
  


_The next day_

 

Heyame's P.O.V

 

After finally getting the little girl back to her parents home last night after she had apparently been abducted a few days earlier both of her parents recognised who I am and insisted that I join them for lunch the next day. to which I of course tried to kindly decline but the child's mother just wouldn't have it instead she insisted that I came to lunch. which of course resulted in me getting up earlier that I would like to go to the office early to get my paperwork done so that I can arrive there on time.

 

Urgh i just want to go back to bed.

But no.

As my mothers most favourite quote before she passed away when I was eight "A noble can never be late".

Just as i get to the barracks it seams to be repeat of yesterday except this time i know. So i side step out of the way just as Rangiku goes running past. Urgh I better not get stuck with her work again I don't have time for it. I walk up to the office and since she didn't bother closing the door I don't bother to knock

"mornin' cap'" i say as i walk over to my desk to do todays work.

"It's Captain Huitsuguya Third seat Hayame!"

humm time for some fun

"Well Captain if were being all formal It's not just third seat Hayame it's third seat Lady Hayame Shihoen" I say back purpousefully puting exageration on the titles. Heh that should shut him up for a while.

I look towords the shrimp as his face visibally pales. hah

"u-uh what did you just say?"

"I'm sure you heard me shrimp captain I'm positively sure that I don't need to repeat myself now do I? Now if you excuse me I really must be going as I have a formal lunch to attend today"


End file.
